Ah! A Shinobi and his Angel
by 666DarkSilver666
Summary: Inspired by the anime show Ginban Kaleidoscope. A certain black hair and eyed shinobi goes insane when he wakes up to find there is a girl inside of him. A new twist? A new adventure? And maybe  a new beginning of diaster? Pls R&R, I hope you guys love it
1. The little girl and a falling angel?

_**Ah! A Shinobi and his angel  
**_

Summary:

_Sasuke Uchiha, a 19 year old jounin that was brought back to his village by none other than his ex teammates. One day an incident occurred, gaining him a hyperactive angel as a gaurdian. Now he has to deal with danger and his inner self with crazy moodswings. Can he handle it? _

Genre: Humor mostly, but a little romance and action! -

Pairings: SasuHina, SakuNaru, NejiTen, TemaShikaIno, and more XP

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does...so there -sticks tongue out like silly- andif you don't know what Naruto is then I suggest you watch it to know what's going on! **

* * *

_...Flashback, 2 years ago..._

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! SAKURA-CHAN!!! IT HAS BEEN 2 WEEKS OF WALKING AROUND IN THE MIDDLE OF NO WHERE!!!!!!!CAN WE PLEASE STOP!?!?!?" A blonde with sparkling blue kept on whining.

_Naruto Uzumaki, 16 years old and a Chunin. _

"We can't stop nor rest...If we did, then there will be no more time left" A kunoichi with bright pink hair and emerald green eyes scolded as she smacked Naruto in the head.

_Sakura Haruno, 16 and a half years old and jounin._

Naruto and Sakura were heading back to the Hidden Leaf Village to bring a certain young Uchiha with dark raven hair and eyes to match, back to Tsunade, the fifth and current Hokage. Now they are in a blazing desert, leaving the Hidden Sand village lead by the new Kazekage, Gaara of the Sand.

"Hn, this is pointless, why need to bring me back when you could have killed me by now" Sasuke asked, but a bit more harshly.

_Sasuke Uchiha, 17 years old and a S ranked criminal_

Sakura stayed quiet, and Naruto stopped to look at her. She was almost in tears, then Naruto put one arm around her shoulder and the two kept on walking, still dragging a tied up Sasuke with them.

"I promised you didn't I Sasuke-teme? I was gonna bring you back no matter what! Believe it!" Naruto shouted, giving them his famous grin.

The kunoichi stopped crying and had a determined face on her, making Naruto laugh as he ran ahead of her, with poor Sasuke being dragged along.

"NARUTO!?! WAIT UP!!!!"

_...To the present..._

Today, Sasuke was walking to the Hokage's place as usual, early in the morning. The reason being is to avoid fangirls running to him. He sighed and continued on his way. He messed up his raven hair, as his black coal eyes searched for a certain knuckle-headed jounin who was his partner and best friend.

"Man, things seem to be less interesting by the day" he thought, "I wonder if that Hyuuga girl is in the office already"

As he made it to the outside of the office building, he stopped and turn to his left to find a little girl getting beat up by some punks. He followed his instincts and pushed them away.

"Hey baka! Who do you think you are?!" One of the bullies demanded.

"Hn" Sasuke smirked as he did some hand seals, "_Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu_!"

Once enough chakra was gathered, mixes his or her breath with the chakra, creating an enormous fireball. With that, the flames managed to burn the bad guys pants as they ran off with fear. Sasuke scoffed as he turned to the little girl. The brown haired girl looked up at the Uchiha with her hazel brown eyes, full of fear and sadness.

"Hey little girl, are you ok?" He asked as he held his hand out for her.

Suddenly, he heard a scream and looked up. His eyes widen as he saw a teenage girl falling from the sky. Before he could react, his whole world turned black. The little girl from before stood up and smirked before stroking our heroes cheek.

"Sasuke of the Uchiha clan, for all that you have done from the past 6 years, we White Lighters summon a spirit inside of you...judgement day will come..." With that, she faded away when the wind peacfeully blew.

**NARUNARUNARUNARUNARUNARUNARUNARUNARUNARUNARUNARUNARUNARUNARUNARUNARUNARUNARUNARUNARU**

"Ugh, what hit me?" Sasuke groaned as he opened his eyesto see all white, "Am I dead?"

**"Uhhh...no dude, you actually got knocked unconcious, sorry!"**

"Who's there?" Sasuke sat up to see a girl with long, wavy, bright orange hair and sea green eyes, sitting right infront of him. Sasuke shrieked out of surprise and unfortunately, fell out of bed.The girl sweatdropped as he came back up on the bed. Then. the door burst open to see Naruto and company (you know, the genins like Ino, Hinata, Kiba and the rest?!) greeting Sasuke good morning.

"Hey Sasuke-teme, you're awake! Believe it" Naruto screamed, making both the girl and Sasuke wince.

**"Is that dude always loud?" **The girl giggled as Sasuke starred at her again.

"Who the heck are you and what are you doing in my room?!" Sasuke shouted while pointing a finger at her. Everyone in the room sweatdropped and started backing away from the crazy Uchiha.

"I-I-Is S-Sasuke-kun a-a-alright?" Hinata stuttered shyly as she hid behind her cousin look alike, Neji.

"Happy pills, they make you go wild..." Kiba said, acting all-so-smart.

"Really?" Rock Lee asked, both scared and freaked out by Sasuke still shouting to nothing but air.

"CAN'T YOU GUYS SEE HER?!?!" Sasuke screamed as he looked at all the freaked out faces.

"Lee, look at Sasuke and then tell us!" TenTen replied as she saw Sasuke has anger marks on his face, "But I think we should leave him alone first", And with that, everyone nodded in agreement and ran out. Sasuke sighed as he regained his composure.

"Howcome they can't see you but I can...am I going insane?" Sasuke asked the girl, who was staying silent the whole time he was shouting.

**"Ummm...no exactly Mr. freaks-out-alot! hehehe!"**

"Then why then?"

**" Well, that's because I'm just a spirit..."**the girl replied sheepishly, giving a wink.

"...So does that mean..."

**"Yup, you've got-"**

"YOU'RE DEAD?!"

**"Well yes and no...you see, I'm your inner self!****" **She grinned so Naruto-like and with that she disappeared. Sasuke looked around frantically, searching for the red head female.

**"I'm inside of you now silly! I can see what you can see..."**

"But this feels weird...a girl being inside of me...wait...you look familiar somehow-"

**"Hee hee hee! I was the one you saw falling out of the sky"**

"Hpmh...No wonder...this was all your fault!"**  
**

**"Hey! This wasn't my doing...the big guy up there said I couldn't go to heaven yet..."**

"Why? You did something bad?" Sasuke asked with curiousity in his eyes, but the girl simple shrugged.

**"Dunno...he just said I had something to do here...and..." **She sniffed then laughed, making the poor boy confused. She appeared once more, smiling happily and giving a peace sign.

**"Please forgive me but...my name is Gina Laranie...and you might be?" **

"...Sasuke...Sasuke Uchiha"

* * *

_...To Be Continued..._

_Ah! That was a good first chapter...this my first time doing a fanfic on NARUTO...oh well, review me if you like it or not and please I would love it if you gave me ideas or suggestions that I can add to my story...Bye and thanks! -smiles and waves- _


	2. Sasu and Gina's mission

_**Ah! A Shinobi and his angel  
**_

Summary:

_Sasuke Uchiha, a 19 year old jounin that was brought back to his village by none other than his ex teammates. One day an incident occurred, gaining him a hyperactive angel as a gaurdian. Now he has to deal with danger and his inner self with crazy moodswings. Can he handle it? _

Genre: Humor mostly, but a little romance and action! -

Pairings: SasuHina, SakuNaru, NejiTen, TemaShikaIno, and more XP

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does...so there -sticks tongue out like silly- andif you don't know what Naruto is then I suggest you watch it to know what's going on! **

* * *

_...Previously on Ah! A Shinobi and his angel...  
_

_"Howcome they can't see you but I can...am I going insane?" Sasuke asked the girl, who was staying silent the whole time he was shouting._

_**"Ummm...no exactly Mr. freaks-out-alot! hehehe!"**_

_"Then why then?"_

_**" Well, that's because I'm just a spirit..."**the girl replied sheepishly, giving a wink._

_"...So does that mean..."_

_**"Yup, you've got-"**_

_"YOU'RE DEAD?!"_

_**"Well yes and no...you see, I'm your inner self!****" **She grinned so Naruto-like and with that she disappeared. Sasuke looked around frantically, searching for the red head female._

_**"I'm inside of you now silly! I can see what you can see..."**_

_"But this feels weird...a girl being inside of me...wait...you look familiar somehow-"_

_**"Hee hee hee! I was the one you saw falling out of the sky"**_

_"Hpmh...No wonder...this was all your fault!"**  
**_

_**"Hey! This wasn't my doing...the big guy up there said I couldn't go to heaven yet..."**_

_"Why? You did something bad?" Sasuke asked with curiousity in his eyes, but the girl simple shrugged._

_**"Dunno...he just said I had something to do here...and..." **She sniffed then laughed, making the poor boy confused. She appeared once more, smiling happily and giving a peace sign._

_**"Please forgive me but...my name is Gina Laranie...and you might be?" **_

_"...Sasuke...Sasuke Uchiha"_

...And now, the story continues in the Uchiha compound the next day..._  
_

* * *

Sasuke went out of the hospital the next day, since he could stand being in a hospital for too long...it gave him bad memories...As he arrived to his _beloved_ home, he wondered where the apparition from yesterday went. 

"Was it all just some crazy dream?" Sasuke asked himself out loud. He went to the bathroom to shower, change and meet up with his teammates. He could never stop thinking about that girl, her red hair, dazzling green eyes, and mostly how she smiled. Somehow, inside of him, he felt like smiling too. Sasuke stopped, shook his head furiously and went in the bathroom, stripping his clothes off. When he was done with his shower, he stepped out and was drying his hair off when suddenly he heard a voice.

**"Hey there buddy!"** Sasuke cringed, knowing fully well who said that. He looked around to find the source of the voice but no avail. Then he thought of something from yesterday.

"Y-you're in my mind now aren't you...little girl..." He asked out loud once more, anime veins popping out in a mater of seconds.

**"Yuppers peppers...and I'm not 'little girl'! My name is Gina!!" **She shouted, much more louder than Naruto can ever do. Sasuke sighed heavily and squeezed the bridge of his nose in annoyance. **  
**

"Whatever...Gina...hn, I thought it was all a dream...but I am REALLY going insane!"

**"Hehe, say what you want...uhhhhhh...you didn't mention you're name..."**

"I thought you can read mind since you're already in it..."

**"Smart alec! Sasuke Uchiha right? Also known as the number one rookie plus heartthrob of Konoha"**

"Who's the smart alec now?"

**"Haha very funny, I'm you remember?...I should know everything!" **

"...Then you know about..." Sasuke clenched his fist as an image of Itachi and Orochimaru came into his mind. It was silent for awhile until Gina decided to break the ice.

**"Yes...I kinda went scanning through your mind when you were asleep...I'm sorry about your past Sasuke"** She said sincerely as she appeared before him, wearing a black no sleeve half jacket with a baby blue tank top under it. Underneath, she wore a blue slit skirt with a smaller pair of black shorts underneath. She had leg and armbands like Sasuke's only red, plus wearing black tennis shoes. As she looked at him, she blushed and disappeared again. What she didn't realized, Sasuke blushed too.

**"Whoops...sorry dude...Hehehe..." **She said with a toothy grin, plus sweatdrops. Sasuke had one anger mark on his head but decided that it was an accident. As he went in to his room to change, Gina screamed making Sasuke anime fall.

**"Woah dude, put the towel back on!!!"**

"Why the heck was that for woman?!"

**"Remember stupid! I can see what you can see!!!!"**

"Eh?" Our little stupid yet naive shinobi **(Sasuke: Are you talking about me?! DarkSilver: Well, yes -grins like an idiot- Sasuke: -cries in the emo corner- DarkSilver: -sweatdrops- be a man for once! Where was I?...Oh yeh...) **looked down below his 'ahem' and blushed thousand shades of red.

**"HOLY POOP ON A STICK!!! IT'S HUGE!!!" **Gina yelled, running around frantically in his brain of his. Sasuke face grew hot as many anger marks appeared all over his head. He quickly wrapped a towel around his waist again and rushed downstairs to the kitchen. He rampaged through the food cabinets and found it.

**"What do you think your doing with that?!"**

"Alright chiky! You've got five seconds to get out of me...1..."

**"I'VE ALREADY TOLD YOU I'M YOU!!!!!"**

"...2..."

**"I CAN'T GET OUT I SAID!!!!"**

"...3..."

**"NO!!!!! DON'T DO IT!!!! ARE YOU INSANE?!?!?!?"**

"...4..."

**"...aw crap..."** And with that, all of Konoha was filled with two terrifying yet funny screams of the boy and the girl.**  
**

**HINA****HINA****HINA****HINA****HINA****HINA****HINA****HINA****HINA****HINA****HINA****HINA****HINA****HINA****HINA****HINA****HINA****HINA****HINA****HINA****HINA****HINA****HINA****HINA****HINA****HINA****HINA****HINA**

Sasuke (fully clothed) walked beside Gina, who was just floating, around the marketplace of Konoha. They both still had the hot sensation of hot chili pepper sauce on the top of their tongues, and drank a lot of water from the kitchen sink. Then out of nowhere, Sasuke bumped into the shy Hyuuga who was with her team, Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame.

"Ah! Hyuuga-san, gomenasai..." Sasuke bowed, a tint of pink on his cheeks. Gina saw this, a smirk appearing on her pink lips, and kept on making gestures behing the girl, making Sasuke's right eye twitch.

**"Awwww...little Sasu has a crush on this cutie? Hehehe..."**

"Ano...Uchiha-san, it's alright...ummm...are you ok?" The raven haired girl asked, her pupil-less lavender eyes looking so innocently at her.

**"Aw, she's so adorable mate! You should totally ask her out!" **Gina snickered, making Sasuke's even more pissed off.

"Shut up" Sasuke hissed towards her as Gina went once again inside him. Kiba and Shino, who were watching the Uchiha's behaviour, pulled Hinata away, said goodbye and left as fast as they could. Sasuke mentally kicked himself for acting so stupid infront of her.

**"Why are you just standing there for?! Go win your lassie back!" **She screamed then started laughing again.

"Hm? What are you talking about?"

**"You're blushing Sasu..."**

"Sasu?"

**"Your new nickname! Duy!"**

"By the way, are you a foreigner? I've just noticed now your accent and looks"

**"Keen eyes eh? Yeah I'm not Japanese, I'm actually half american, half scottish"**

"...Huh?..." Sasuke blinked in confusion, making Gina roll her eyes in annoyance when she appeared to him once more. Suddenly, a pink blur went pass and glomped the young Sharingan user down to the ground.

**"OW!"**

"Itai!" Both Sasuke and Gina yelped at the same time.

**"I know what you're thinking mate and yes I do feel pain...I'm you remember?!?"**

"Sasuke-kun! Good morning!" The pink haired kunoichi yelled as Naruto and their old sensei, Kakashi appeared.

"Moring Sasuke-teme!"

"Yo!" Kakashi and Naruto greeted as they try to pull Sakura off him. Both Sasuke and his female spirit gasped for air as they starred at the white haired jounin.

**"Who's the old man?"**

"Kakashi...what are you doing here?" Sasuke asked the jounin, Gina silently fuming that he is ignoring her. Kakashi just smiled under that mask of his and continued to read his book.

"Well Sasuke, Team 8 will be joining on a mission with you guys today...this is considered a b-ranked mission..." He replied back, watching Kurenai and her students walking towards them. Sasuke saw this and turned his head to the left, while Gina giggled at his almost red face.

**"Oh look Sasu...it's your soon-to-be girlfriend and her bodyguards!" **She laughed out loud while appearing next to him, rolling around the floor with more giggles.

"Yo! Naruto!" The boy with red marks on his face yelled as he came closer. The boy with the sunglasses stood beside him, not uttering a word. Finally, the Hyuuga girl came inbetween them as their sensei chatted with Kakashi about the Mission. Gina starred at the new people plus Sasuke's teammates and sweatdropped from the situation. Sakura has hearts in her eyes on Sasuke, Naruto is drooling over Sakura, Sasuke's secretly starring at Hinata in the corner of his eyes but acts all cool and stuff, Kiba is playing with Akamaru, Shino is looking at thin air, and Hinata seems to look longingly at Naruto.

_"Hmmm...it seems Sasu's girl has a thing for the blond...but maybe I can change that...hehehe...this is almost like playing matchmaker..." _Gina thought grinning evilly as they depart to the outside gates of the village.

* * *

**_Ok people that's part 2 of this story...I HOPE YOU ALL LOVE IT...PLS REVIEW ME COMMENTS, IDEAS OR ANYTHING ELSE FOR THE FANFIC...byebye!!_**


End file.
